This application is a continuation of application Ser. No. 14/847,007, filed Sep. 8, 2015, which claims the benefit of U.S. Provisional Application No. 62/057,271, filed Sep. 30, 2014. The present invention was devised during a silent meditation retreat in which the inventor sat in meditation for 10 hours per day for 10 days. The present invention is a length of cloth consisting of a tail, body and buckle; the tail and buckle join to form a loop inside which a user sits. The apparatus and method of use stabilize a user in a seated position. The method of use is as follows: the cloth is wrapped around the user's back and knees while in a seated, crossed leg position, and the tail threaded through the buckle and cinched tight in front of the users body. The apparatus is adjusted by pulling the tail further through the buckle, increasing support, or pulling the buckle away from the user's body releasing tension.
The present invention relates to a back support apparatus for supporting a user's mid to low back, and a methodology for a user to sit in a simple cross-legged position, while supporting the spine following proper placement of the present invention around a user's back.
The present invention and method aids a user in achieving a comfortable seated position with proper placement of the apparatus around a user's back and knees. The practitioner's knees are either down towards the ground or up in a more relaxed position, or other variations known to persons skilled at sitting for long periods of time. The apparatus is worn flat to cover the entire upper and mid back range, or folded, scrunched, knotted or twisted providing a more focused area of support and placed along any part of the spinal range of the upper, mid or low back. The present invention provides an easy and transportable apparatus with a simple method of obtaining a comfortable seat.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention along with a methodology of use is to aid a practitioner sitting in meditation or a user attending concerts, festivals, the beach, a park, camping or other activities where a user requires additional back support. The present invention is used as a method to obtain physical support of the lower lumbar spine and mid back so a user may enjoy a deeper meditative experience or the outdoors in comfort.
It is an object of the present invention and method to provide back support and comfort to a practitioner of meditation while seated with crossed legs. Further, the present invention and method accommodate a variety of users, from novice to advanced practitioner and most body shapes and sizes.
In addition, the present invention and method act as a physical support to a practitioner of yoga.
The present invention and method functions as a hip opener in prenatal care to prepare a user's body for child birth.
Additionally, the present invention may be used to carry a yoga mat.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an easily transportable unit which is used in a variety of atmospheres and settings. The present invention's method of use is supporting a practitioners' physical body in meditation, be it at home, the park, a meditation center or yoga studio.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an easily transportable unit which provides comfort and back support to a user sitting at festivals, concerts, the park, beach, camping or any location a user may sit with the spine unsupported.
The present invention is a cloth apparatus (20) having a buckle at the first end (2) and a tail at the second end (4). The cloth is comprised of woven or knit fibers containing little to no stretch, such as but not limited to: cotton, linen, recycled polyester, hemp and may contain lycra, spandex or elastin.
In the preferred first embodiment of the present invention the apparatus is buckled together using two circular rings. The buckle may alternately be comprised of a conventional buckle, ‘D’ shaped rings or rectangular hardware, however are not restricted to the aforementioned.
The present invention is secured around a user in a crossed leg position by pulling the tail through the buckle, placing the loop around a user's knees and back, encircling the lower body and tightening the back support by pulling the tail end further through the buckle.
The present invention derives strength from folds in the cloth and securing the buckle to the body with reinforced stitching, however the buckle may be secured in other embodiments with latches, fasteners, locking snaps, however is not limited to the aforementioned; and in other embodiments the cloth remains unfolded prior to securing the buckle the length of cloth.
The preferred method of use of the present invention is aiding a practitioner of meditation in sitting with crossed legs and a straight spine. The apparatus is used alone or in conjunction with other meditation props, such as bolsters, blocks or cushions.
The first embodiment of the present invention uses the back support apparatus to aid a practitioner of meditation in achieving a comfortable seat while maintaining proper posture through correct placement of said apparatus upon a user's back and knees while sitting. The practitioner forms a loop with the apparatus which encircles the users' back and knees while seated with crossed legs. This is accomplished by weaving the tail through both buckles and then back through the furthest ring only. The user pulls the tail to form the desired loop size inside which to sit and places the formed loop on the surface of which to sit with the buckle in front of the body and proceeds to sit inside the loop in a crossed legged position using both hands to place the cloth across the back and around the knees. The knees act as a fulcrum point placing tension upon the cloth around the practitioner's back and pulling the spine into proper alignment. The cloth is adjusted vertically up or down a user's knees, which equally translates to the pressure upon a user's back. The apparatus may be worn flat covering the entire low to mid back range; or folded, scrunched, knotted or twisted providing a more focused area of support. Due to the present inventions ease of use and little to no elasticity, a practitioner is provided with a simple way to properly align the spine without a great deal of adjustment.
The second embodiment of the present invention uses the apparatus to obtain a comfortable seat while a user attends festivals, concerts or an event where a user must sit upon a surface with the spine unsupported. Such surfaces include but are not restricted to: the ground or floor, a meditation cushion, a block, bolster, cushion, a backless bench, bleachers or stool.
The third embodiment of the present invention aids a user in supporting the body when using the apparatus for prenatal care. The apparatus supports a user while seated with crossed legs or with the soles of the feet together in butterfly pose assisting the body in preparation for natural childbirth by pushing the uterus forward and stretching the cartilage and ligaments at the sacroiliac joints and front of the symphysis pubis bone which open the pelvis and stretch the legs.
The fourth embodiment of the present invention demonstrates a practitioner using the apparatus when practicing yoga. Such yoga postures in which to use the present invention and method include, but are not limited to: sitting with crossed-legs (sukasana, lotus pose, easy pose), butterfly pose, reclining butterfly pose, spinal twist with bent knees, seated forward fold with legs outstretched, knees to chest and other variations as would be known to a person skilled or knowledgeable in the art of yoga or stretching, and the latter postures as known by any other names.
The fifth embodiment of the present invention describes a user wearing the apparatus as a scarf. The present invention is worn as a scarf to keep a user warm. A user wears the present invention as a scarf by weaving the tail through the buckle 4-10″ and looping the cloth around a user's neck 1 or more times depending on the users desired level of comfort.
The sixth embodiment of the present invention describes a user wearing the apparatus as a shawl. The present invention is worn as a shawl to protect a user's skin from sun or to keep warm. A user wears the present invention as a shawl by draping the cloth over the shoulders then securing the tail end through the buckle and tightening to maintain placement.
The seventh embodiment of the present invention includes a pocket to support an iPod or other audio device such as, but not limited to, a smart phone, iPod or iPhone to listen to guided meditations or music while using the invention as described in any of the previous embodiments. The present invention's pockets are placed at the inventors' discretion.
The eighth embodiment of the present invention is fabricated from cloth material in multiple layers and contain pockets or placements for hot or cold therapy packs, healing stones, gems, aromatherapy packs, herbal packs and poultices or other healing aids.
The ninth embodiment of the present invention is a method for carrying a yoga mat. The tail of the apparatus is threaded through the buckle leaving a small circle which is placed around one end of a rolled up yoga mat and the cloth is cinched tight. The tail of the apparatus is then tied around the opposite end of the rolled up yoga mat. This creates a strap which a user can wear over one shoulder or slung across the back.